Sparks in the Night
by Toushi
Summary: Ch. 34 - Not Asking / She just had to learn how to ride it herself. / Makorra. Fluff. / Collection of Korra prompt and drabbles. Makorra centric, but with some other.
1. Table of Contents

This is just a place for me to drop off any Korra prompts or drabbles that I do. Most of these are very short and unedited, so I can't vouch for the quality of each one. But I hope you enjoy them anyway. Most of these will probably be Makorra-centric, but there will be other focuses.

-.-

-Table of Contents-

**-.-**

**Title:** Red Wine  
**Summary: **[Korra holds a red wine glass. Mako is late. | Makorra.]

**Title:** Broken Nose  
**Summary:** [Mako gets a broken nose. Korra looks after him. | Makorra.]

**Title: **White Ball of Pup  
**Summary: **[Korra plays with a polarbear pup. Mako doesn't like it. | Mako and Korra. Fluff.]

**Title: **Clouds  
**Summary: **[The Krew have some fun watching the clouds. Until they get into an argument, that is. | The Krew.]

**Title: **An Amazing Person**  
Summary: **[Mako finds Korra on the cliff again. But this time, it's different. | Mako and Korra. Friendship.]

**Title: **Waterfall**  
Summary: **[Mako and Bolin take Korra to a waterfall outside of the city. | The Fire Ferrets.]

**Title: **Sleepbending**  
Summary: **[Mako finds Korra walking around the island one night. | Mako and Korra. Humor.]

**Title: **Shopping**  
Summary: **[Korra takes Mako shopping with her. It's not what she expects. | Mako and Korra. Understanding.]

**Title:** Dumplings  
**Summary:** [The Fire Ferrets have dinner after a long practice. | The Fire Ferrets.]

**Title: ** Awkward Turtleduck  
**Summary:** [He can't get used to the praise. | Mako. Slight-Makorra.]

**Title: **I'll Be Back  
**Summary: **["Leave. You obviously don't have the money." That did it. | Mako. Slight-Makorra.]

**Title: **When the Rain Stops**  
Summary: **[Korra and Naga in the rain.]

**Title: **Dawn Breaker  
**Summary: **[Dawn breaks early on the island. Asami isn't the only one awake. | Asami. The Krew.]

**Title: **Back to Back  
**Summary: **[Mako and Korra watch the new Fire Ferrets in a match. There's something in the stands… | Slight-Makorra. The Fire Ferrets.]

**Title: **Anew**  
****Summary: **[It's a place for them to begin anew. | Mako and Korra. Makorra.]

**Title:** Nightmares**  
Summary: **[He can't remember. | Mako. Makorra.]

**Title:** Sparing Match  
**Summary: **[He should know better than to challenge the Avatar to a duel. | Mako and Korra. Makorra.]

**Title:** Not One Word  
**Summary: **[They don't say anything about it after that. Not one word. | Korra. Bolin. Borra(ish). Post Ep. 4]

**Title:** Not Enough  
**Summary: **[It's like a knife in his chest. "I'm sorry, Mako." | Mako. Korra. Makorra.]

**Title:** Study Time  
**Summary: **[Mako is just trying to get some homework done. Korra won't stop bugging him. | Mako. Korra. Makorra. Fluff.]

**Title:** So, Uh…  
**Summary: **[Mako and Korra try to make breakfast amongst the towers of boxes around them. Things don't go as planned. | Mako and Korra. Makorra.]

**Title:** Headache  
**Summary: **[Mako might think it amusing at another time, but right now Korra looks like she's ready to kneel over; she needs rest. | Mako. Korra.]

**Title: **Beautiful Ringing Noise  
**Summary: **["I didn't know you played." She says. "I don't. My father did." | Mako. Korra.]

**Title:** It's a Date**  
Summary: **[AU – 'We really need to stop meeting this way…' / 'Then how about tonight?' | Police!Mako. Firefighter!Korra. Makorra.]

**Title:** Deadshot  
**Summary: **[Hunger Games AU - She could end it right now, aiming for his heart. Only two tributes left. | Korra. Mako.]

**Title:** Bad Hair Bad  
**Summary: **[Mako tries to hide after a trip to the barber. Korra won't leave him alone. | Mako. Korra. Makorra.]

**Title: **No Fly, Waiter, But-  
**Summary: **[There's an eyeball in his soup; staring him in the face. He tries not to notice. | Mako. Korra. Makorra.]

**Title: **The Long Way Around  
**Summary: **[With a space-metropolis overrun by man-eating creatures, you'd expect them to get along… | Mako. Korra. Dead Space 2 AU]

**Title: **Sweet Fruit  
**Summary: **[Korra tries to get Mako out of bed. He gets her back into it. | Makorra. Fluff. Apartment!Makorra]

**Title: **Skipping Stones**  
****Summary: **[Mako skips stones and Korra bests him in more ways than one. | Makorra.]

**Title: **Tough Luck  
**Summary: **[In the aftermath of the championship tournament, Mako has a broken arm. Korra is there, but doesn't seem to put things right. | Mako. Korra. Ep. 6 AU]

**Title**: In They Go  
**Summary:** [They finally have their date. | Police!Mako. Firefighter!Korra. AU.] - _(Sequel to Chapter 25: It's A Date)_

**Title: **Not Asking  
**Summary: **[She just had to learn how to ride it herself. | Makorra. Fluff.]

-.-


	2. Red Wine

**Title:** Red Wine  
**Word Count: **401  
**Summary: **[Korra holds a red wine glass. Mako is late. Makorra.]

**Rating: **K+

-.-

Korra sits on the bench, watching as the citizens of Republic City float passed her. She holds a drink in her hands, red wine, sparkling in the street lights. A breeze sweeps through the street and her hands tighten on the already cold glass as she glances down to her side where a small white box rests, full of steaming food waiting to be eaten. She hopes it won't get cold before he arrives, but chances are looking small, and she leans forward, raising the glass to her lips.

The city is too quiet.

"I'm late, aren't I?" a voice says from her side. She glances to her left, looking him over. She tries to be angry at him for making her wait so long, but somehow, she can't bring herself to do so. Must be the wine, she thinks and she smiles with her mouth pressing lightly on the glass.

"Just a bit." She says and motions to the box at her side. "Saved you some food."

He slides into the seat next to her and sets the box on his lap. He doesn't open it, he looks at her instead.

"Aren't you a bit young to be drinking?" he asks, pointing to the glass.

"Aren't you too young to be a cop?" she replies and he turns his eyes from her. Straightening her back, she leans against the seat and looks at him. His hair is a mess, as are his clothes and the light reflects off his skin, sticky with sweat. He probably ran all the over here, even though he was already over an hour late.

"Sorry," he says, his head to the ground. "It went later than I expected, I should have called."

"Yes, you should have." She says. Taking a sip of wine, she looks to the city above her, and thinks.

"But it wasn't all that bad, I suppose."

He raises his head to see her smiling at him, glass raised in celebration.

"After all, I had a wonderful dinner without you."

"Oh really?" he says, leaning toward her.

"Oh, yes. Wonderful. The waiters danced on my every whim." She says, teasing.

"And what exactly did you do?" he asks. His face is right in front of hers now, and he can smell the scent of the wine on her breath, rising from her glass and she breathes into his lips:

"I got to keep the glass, didn't I?"

**:Fin:**


	3. Broken Nose

**Title: **Broken Nose  
**Word Count: **226  
**Summary: **[Mako gets a broken nose. Korra looks after him. Makorra.]

**Rating: **K

-.-

**prompt****·**** broken nose**

-.-

"Ow!"

"Hold still." Korra said, holding a pack of ice firmly to Mako's bleeding nose. His face scrunched up, glaring at Korra as she pressed down harder.

"That hurts." He said, his voice distorted from the pack across his face.

"Maybe it would hurt so much if you hadn't gotten in that fight to begin with." She said, removing the ice pack to examine his puffy red nose. "Looks like it's broken."

"Really?!" Mako raised a hand to his face, touching the nose with caution, but he couldn't tell anything was wrong with the numbing effect of the ice. Korra took his hand and began to wipe away the blood from his face with a white cloth.

"So how'd it happen?" she asked. Mako shifted his eyes away from her, looking to the floor.

"It was nothing – someone just pissed me off." He said.

"Come on, we both know that you're better at controlling your temper," she said, wiping the cloth along his chin. "_Usually._" She added with a grin.

"So what did he say? Come on, you can tell me." She said.

"It's nothing you need to know." He turned away from her. "Thanks for the help."

**:Fin:**

_Blah. Well, I tried. Couldn't think of a explanation for why Mako got into a fight without it being overused, so I'm just leaving it at this._


	4. White Ball of Pup

**Title: **White Ball of Pup**  
Word Count: **183  
**Summary:**[Korra plays with a polarbear pup. Mako doesn't like it. Mako and Korra. Fluff.]

**Rating: **K

-.-

**prompt****·** polarbear dog puppy

-.-

"Korra, careful with that…" said Mako, an unease look on his face as Korra bounced the polarbear pup up and down held in her arms. The pup was small, sure, but it didn't mean it wasn't dangerous. Its front paws were huge, sharp black claws sticking out as it went higher and higher into the air. Korra bounces the pup a few more times for settling it in her arms and turns to Mako.

"Oh, come on, look at it." She says, holding the pup in front of Mako, its pink tongue sticking out playfully. Korra presses the puppy into Mako's chest, forcing him to hold it. "Here."

Awkwardly, he fumbles with the white ball of fluff. The pup squirms in his grip, paws flailing and tail wagging right into Mako's face. Finally he gives up, and holds it out at arm's length to Korra, who takes it, snuggling it like a baby. Even if he doesn't like it, Mako can't help but smile at the sight.

"What?" Korra asks, catching his look.

"Nothing…" he says, "Uh… here. Let me try again."

**:Fin:**

_Not my best. Still, a fun prompt to write._


	5. Clouds

**Title: **Clouds  
**Word Count: **278**  
Summary: **[The Krew have some fun watching the clouds. Until they get into an argument, that is. The Krew.]

**Rating: **K+

-.-

**prompt****·** clouds

-.-

"Oh- That one looks like a rhino-horse."

"What? No it doesn't." Asami says.

"Yeah, Mako. Clearly it's a turtleduck."

"What? How is _that _a turtleduck?"

"See?" Bolin says, circling the edge of the cloud. "There's its shell."

"That's the rhino-horse's _horn._" Mako groans, flipping over form his stomach to look at Asami and Bolin. "Clearly, you two have never seen one."

Asami closes her eyes and smiles.

"It's still a turtleduck." She says.

"I give up." Mako says, laying on his back to face the drifting clouds above them. Footsteps fall behind them.

"What are you guys doing out here?"

They turn around.

"Hey Korra." Asami says with a smile, squinting in the sunlight to see the girl. "Just watching clouds."

"Come join us." Bolin says, waving to the spot on the ground next to him. Korra walks over and slides down in place. She puts her arms behind her head and looks to the sky.

"So what are we looking for?"

"Turtleducks." Says Bolin and Asami.

"Rhino-horses." Says Mako.

Korra laughs at their disagreement, and looks at the many clouds in the sky. Then she lifts her hand in the air.

"You know…" she says, her hands moving in circle in front of her. "There's an easy way to settle this…"

A few more spins, over and over. The rest of the group watches, wondering what she is up to.

"There." She says with a grin, placing her hands behind her head once more. "All done."

They look to the sky. Smiles spread wide on their faces.

Against the bright blue sky and shining sun, floated the face a familiar Fire Ferret, dressed in white puffy fur.

**:Fin:**

_Writing dialogue with more than two characters is hard and confusing. But hopefully I'll get better at it._


	6. An Amazing Person

**Title: **An Amazing Person**  
Word Count: **323**  
Summary: **[Mako finds Korra on the cliff again. But this time, it's different. | Mako and Korra. Friendship.]

**Rating: **K

-.-

**prompt****·** reflection

-.-

Dusk was just about to fall, and Pema was almost ready for everyone to eat. Everyone else had already arrived to help set up everything for the meal – everyone except Korra.

So Mako walks along the paths of the Air Temple, searching for her.

"Where could she be…?" he says, trying to see through the island's thick lining of trees. He sighs, ready to go look around some other part of the island when he sees the hint of pale blue through the leaves.

He moves through the bush toward her and opens his mouth to say her name, then he stops for a moment, recognizing the place he's in. It's the same place she went to the night after Chief Saikon's promotion, and when Tarrlok had put it in her mind that she was some sort of failure. He stands there with his feet in the dirt and leave poking at his body; watching her back as she gazes over the bay.

"He was really something? Wasn't he?" she says, turning toward him. He walks to her and takes a seat by her side.

"Who?"

"Avatar Aang." She says, looking at the statue ahead of them. "He was really amazing."

She hugs her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around. For a second he thinks she might be sad, or hurt. But his worry disappears once he sees her give a light smile.

"I'm going to try to be that good too. The best Avatar the world's known!" she says, the smile widening. She turns to him and he can see the stars reflect in her eyes, a look of hope and he can't help but find a smile on his lips as well.

He places a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you'll do it." He says, and helps her up from the ground.

"Now, come on, _Avatar Korra_, supper's getting cold."

They laugh all the way to dinner.

**:Fin:**

_Is terribly confused by that last line. Me and my silly wrap-up one-liners._


	7. Waterfall

**Title: **Waterfall**  
Word Count: **284**  
Summary: **[Mako and Bolin take Korra to a waterfall outside of the city. | The Fire Ferrets.]

**Rating: **K

-.-

**prompt****·** waterfall

-.-

When Mako and Bolin had dragged her off to a place outside the city, saying they wanted to show her something, she had gone off on the trip excited and ready to go. It didn't occur to her that the trip would involve trekking through miles of trees who's branches entangled their path, forcing them to go the long way around. Korra still had no idea where they were heading, and she was beginning to get irritated.

"Are we there yet?" Korra said, walking slowly along the dirt path.

"Almost. Just a little longer to go." Mako said, looking over at her from his shoulder. "Come on, it hasn't been _that _long."

"If I wanted to work this morning, I would have stayed on the island and trained with Tenzin." Korra said, swapping at a tree branch in her path. "We've been hiking for _hours_."

"And I told you; we're almost-"

"We're here!" Bolin shouted from up ahead, Mako and Korra quickly run to him, eager to see what is there. Korra stops in her tracks at the sight of it, staring up as Bolin and Mako give each other happy glances.

Through the brush in front of them was a huge, towering waterfall. White waves crashed into the water's base, sending swift mist over the area, cooling them, relieving their senses.

"That's amazing!" Korra said, looking at the waterfall in awe. Mako and Bolin both place a hand on her shoulder, leading her to the water.

They spent the rest of the day swimming and relaxing in the cool mist of the falls. When they were done and exhausted from travels and fun; they slept under the stars and the cool water's mist.

**:Fin:**

_So this had less to do with the waterfall and more to do with actually getting there. Oh well. ^^_


	8. Sleepbending

**Title: **Sleepbending**  
Word Count: **404**  
Summary: **[Mako finds Korra walking around the island one night. | Mako and Korra. Humor.]

**Rating: **K+

-.-

**prompt****·** sleepwalking

-.-

Mako couldn't sleep.

It was too quiet. Ever since the Equalist Revolution was quelled, he had nothing to do with his time. The arena was still being reconstructed, and what work he could find only lied during the day. Night was a time when everything was still, the world brought back to a dull roar.

He hated it.

Although, sitting here, on the banks of the Yue Bay overlooking Republic City, he couldn't think of a better place to sit for the evening. The city was slowly coming to a halt, the dull golden glow of the light the only sign of life in it. He breaths in, and takes in the scene.

The snap of a twig draws his attention to the island behind him.

"Who's there?" he asks, but receives no response.

Mako gets up from his seated place on the rocks, looking out to the lining of trees nearby. Nothing comes from them. In the distance, he thinks he can hear the shuffling of feet.

_What's going on?_

He pokes his head through to the courtyard and he see someone. The lack of moonlight makes it hard to tell for sure, but he knows who it is.

"Korra, what are you doing out here so late?" he asks.

Korra makes no sign of acknowledgement, she doesn't even move from her spot in the yard. She remains still; her shoulders slouched, head drooped down, back facing him. He swallows and takes a step towards her-

A rock juts out of the ground right in front of him, and he has to dive, head-first into the dirt to not be hit by the hunk of earth.

"Korra, what the hell are you doing?!" he yells. Korra stands there, paying him no attention. He gets up from the dirt, wipes himself off and runs up to her, turning her around quickly-

Her eyes are closed.

"Wha-" he stares at her, examining her face closely. It almost looks like she's sleeping, but-

A light snore escapes her lips.

-she is.

"Korra!" he yells, shaking her. "Korra! Wake up!"

"Huh? Mako?" she says, nearly falling down. She yawns, rubbing her eyes as she looks around the courtyard. "What are we doing here?"

"You mean you don't remember?" he asks, hands still around her shoulders. She shakes her head.

"I-" he sighs and shakes his head. "It's not important. Come on, let's go to bed."

**:Fin:**

_This one was fun to write. ^^_


	9. Shopping

**Title: **Shopping**  
Word Count: **505**  
Summary: **[Korra takes Mako to shop with her. | Mako and Korra. Understanding.]

**Rating: **K+

-.-

**prompt****·** korra takes mako shopping

-.-

"Korra, what are we doing here?" Mako asks as Korra leads him by the arm into the city's busy streets. He pulls even so slightly on his jacket sleeve, trying to determine if the fabric is going to give way with all the pulling she's been doing.

"Just a little further," Korra mutters under her breath, his question ignored. She drags him down the street, passing through the crowds of people and Mako lowers his head, feeling slightly embarrassed at being pushed around so easily.

"Here!" she says, letting go of Mako's arm. He almost runs into her the way she let go so fast, he regains his balance and looks to what Korra is standing before.

_Unagi's Clothing Department Store_

"You brought me all the way downtown... to go shopping?" he says slowly, staring at the sign. Korra leans down, trying to figure out his dumbstruck face and raises an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. Tenzin finally gave me some money to shop with-" she says, pulling out a wad of yuans to show him. "- I need your help in picking something out."

"Why me?"

"Dunno, just seems like you're thing, scarf-boy." She shrugs, walking into the shop. "Come on!"

Mako sighs and adjusts his scarf before drudging his feet up to head inside.

_It's going to be a long day…_

"What about this?" she asks, pulling up another dress to his face.

"I dunno." He says, leaning into the chair seated in front of the changing rooms. Korra scowls and crosses her arms.

"I thought you'd be better at this..." she mutters.

"What did you expect?" he asks, scratching at his neck. "If you wanted someone to go clothes shopping with you, you should have taken Bolin."

Korra huffs and walks off to return the dress to where she found it. Mako sighs, rubbing his hand through his hair. She comes back a few minutes later with another dress.

"Why are you picking out so many dresses? It's not like you can fight in those." He says, wrapping his arms around the back of the chair. Korra looks over the dress, flipping the fabric over and over in her arms.

"I don't need them for fighting. I need them for the parties people keep throwing." She says.

"You have a dress." He notes, remembering the blue dress she wore to Tarrlok's gala a few weeks ago.

"That's not mine;" she says. "It's my mother's wedding dress."

He leans up in the chair.

"Wedding dress?" he asks.

"Yeah," Korra says, placing a hand to her hip. "Isn't that what wedding dresses look like here?"

Mako blinks a few times, flustered and drags his hand through his hair again.

"Not exactly..." he mutters, and takes another looks at the dress she is holding in her arms.

"That one." He says. Korra sends a confused look his way.

"What?"

"You should get that one." He says, crossing his arms, trying to look uninterested. She smiles and takes hold of his arm.

"Let's go then." She says.

**:Fin:**

_So I made Mako not into fashion… I hope I don't get killed for this. ^^;_


	10. Dumplings

**Title:** Dumplings  
**Word Count: **195  
**Summary:** [The Fire Ferrets have dinner after a long practice. | The Fire Ferrets.]

**Rating: **K+

-.-

**prompt****·** the fire ferrets after practice

-.-

"Got the food!" Mako says as he enters the attic. He holds a bag up, filled with delicious dumplings. Korra and Bolin, who had been sitting on the couch, immediately shoot up from their seats, eyes fixed on the bag.

"It's about time." Bolin says. Mako crosses the room and sits on the floor in front of them. Reaching into the bag, he pulls out a dumpling, and hands the rest to Bolin.

"I wasn't gone _that _long." He says, stuffing the dumpling into his mouth. "The line was pretty long."

"At 10'o clock at night?" Korra asks, taking the bag from Bolin. Mako just shrugs and swallows his food.

"Beats me." He says.

"Man I wish we didn't have to practice so late." Korra sighs, flopping back on the couch.

"Hey, we're getting better!" Bolin says with a mouthful of food. "Soon we won't need to have all these practices."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can slack-off." Mako says, taking another dumpling. "There are still things we need to work on."

"Right, right." Korra says, staring up at the ceiling. "You brothers are total opposites, ya'know that?"

Mako and Bolin just smile.

**:Fin:**


	11. Awkward Turtleduck

**Title: ** Awkward Turtleduck  
**Word Count: **336  
**Summary:** [He can't get used to the praise. | Mako. Slight-Makorra.]

**Rating: **K+

-.-

**prompt****·** mako being an awkward turtleduck

-.-

Mako stands in a sea of gold and black and red. Glittering walls surrounding him as people approach him, over and over again. Thanking him, giving him congratulants and praise. Gripping his hand tight and strong, so much so that he thinks the veins are bruised. Another man comes to him, hunched over in his old age and smiles at Mako.

"Thank you so much for your efforts." The gentleman says, grasping Mako's hand with a firm grip. He smiles at the younger man, shakes his hand once and releases, giving him a nod as he walks away.

He sighs and quickly makes his way from the center of the crowd. Finding an empty wall, Mako leans against its golden splattered decor and gazes onto the people. All higher-ups, wealthy people from the rich sections of the city. He can't get used to it; the only reason he's even here, receiving their praise is because he helped stop Amon. He wonders what it would be like if he met them on the street, would they give him the same praise then?

Probably not, he thinks. They'd just glance at him and walk away, a street rat. Not worth their time.

"There you are."

He turns his head and sees Korra standing there with her hand on her hip.

"You look like an awkward turtleduck away from its mother." She says, looking him over. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just not used to all this." He says, raising a hand to the crowd. "It's so sudden. Is this how it for you every time you go to one of these?"

"More or less. You'll get used to it." She says. Then, with a sly smile on her face, she takes his hand.

"I found a back exit we can get out through. Asami and Bolin are waiting for us." She whispers, pulling him along the wall toward the back of the room.

He grins.

"Guess I'll have to get used to it later."

He's fine with that.

**:Fin:**


	12. I'll Be Back

**Title: **I'll Be Back**  
Word Count: **505**  
Summary: **["Leave. You obviously don't have the money." That did it. | Mako. Slight-Makorra.]

**Rating: **K+

-.-

**prompt****·** just browsing

-.-

"Where is she?" Mako mutters, leaning against the lamp post. Korra was supposed to meet him here so they could spend some time together, but she was nowhere to be found! After standing around for a half an hour, Mako was starting to get irritated. He sighs, and rubs his forehead.

"She'll show up eventually..." he says to no one.

He looks around the street. There were a few cars, some garbage and plenty of people; browsing the windows of the shops that lined the street. He takes a few steps from the corner and glances at the shop signs. One of them caught his eye:

**Jung's Jewelry**

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to look around. _He thinks, and begins to walk to the shop.

Mako approaches the window and leans into the glass. Silver necklaces, rings and earrings lined the window box, strewn over soft white cloth. He wonders if Korra would like any of that – he'd never really seen her wear any jewelry before – he looks along the glass, seeing if anything popped out at him.

_There._

There was a small necklace in the back corner, hanging from a rack. It was simple, but it was the design on the necklace that caught his eye. A light circle hanged off the silver chain, engraved on it was the symbol of the Water Tribes; the moon and ocean waves.

It was perfect.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Mako looks up to see a very cross looking man glaring at him.

"If you have no business here you should leave. I don't want you romping around my shop." The man says, waving him away with his hand. Mako feels the heat of anger raise on his face, but then he sighs, controls his breath and walks up to the man.

"I'd like to buy that necklace; the one in the corner." He says, pointing to the necklace. The man looks at the necklace and scoffs.

"Young man, that may be the cheapest necklace in the shop. But I can't sell it to you; you _obviously_ don't have the money." He says.

The does it.

"Hey," he says, a bit louder than he should, and points his finger at the man. "I'm just trying to-"

"Hey Mako."

He stops and turns around. Korra looks at him, and then glances to the shopkeeper, a confused look on her face.

"Everything alright?" she asks. "What are you doing around here for? I thought I told you to meet me at the corner."

"Y-yeah." Mako says, crossing his arms. "Everything's fine. I was just browsing; you took too long."

"At a jewelry shop?" Korra questions, looking at the shop.

"Well, I already looked at everything else." He says, approaching her. "Come on, you said you wanted to show me something around here, right? Let's go."

As they start down the street Mako looks to the shopkeeper who is, to put it simply, gawking at Korra. Mako eyes him and rubs his finger across his nose.

_I'll be back._

**:Fin:**

_I like the idea of this one, but I don't really think I did it justice. .'_

_Forcing yourself to write things is hard._


	13. When the Rain Stops

**Title: **When the Rain Stops**  
Word Count: **270**  
Summary: **[Korra and Naga in the rain.]

**Rating: **K

-.-  
**prompt****·** shelter

-.-

It was seldom that Korra saw actual rain. In the Southern Water Tribe, the only rain she'd ever seen was during her water-bending practice, when Katara would melt the snow falling around them, telling her about the various forms of water. Korra remembers the feeling of the ice cold liquid on her face, how it felt so cold and hard, unlike the gentle snow she was used to.

Now that she was in Republic City, it snowed far less, and rain much more.

She was off on the town, riding on top of Naga as they explored deeper into the city. She had spent so much time looking at all the buildings, shops and people, that she hadn't noticed the dark rain clouds forming overhead. And now what started out as soft, streaking drop had quickly turned into a full on downpour.

When the lightning struck, Korra decided it was time for them to find someplace to hide out from the weather. She pulled on Naga's reins, leading her under one of Republic City's massive bridges.

"Looks like we're stopping here for now," Korra said, getting off of Naga. She removed her saddle, set it on the ground and the polarbear-dog quickly took the opportunity to shake off the water. Korra did the same, waterbending her clothes until they were dry. Taking a seat beside Naga, she leaned against her companion's soft stomach, and watched as the rain fell from the sky.

Eventually, she finds herself being lulled asleep by the splatter of water against the concrete, and she and Naga stay under the bridge well after the rain stops.

**:Fin:**

_I like this one. ^^ _


	14. Dawn Breaker

**Title: **Dawn Breaker  
**Word Count: **479**  
Summary: **[Dawn breaks early on the island. Asami isn't the only one awake. | The Krew.]

**Rating: **K

**-.-**

**prompt****·** early mornings

**-.-**

Dawn break early on the island. Asami yawns and stretches, looking through the open window as the sun starts to creep over the tree line. She gets out of bed and grabs the red cloak Pema had given her for the chilled mornings on the island. She's happy to have it, and walks through the dormitory.

The chilled, wet taste of dew hits her as she walks outside and Asami holds the cloak tighter, wrapping it around her shoulders. She walks toward the main compound and hears the rustling of the trees, the whooshing sound the waves make as they crash against the rocks. She hears the sound of hushed voices nearby, and she knows she's not the only one who is awake.

She turns the corner and finds Mako and Bolin sitting on the wooden walkways of the island, talking, gazing out to the horizon. She smiles.

"Good morning boys." She says, walking toward them. Mako and Bolin wave to her and she takes a seat next to them, leaning back on the cool surface.

"Someone's up early." Bolin says, leaning past Mako to look at Asami.

"You are too." She says with a small smile and Mako wraps an arm around her shoulder. She leans into him, enjoying the warmth his body gives her.

"Why are you two awake? Couldn't sleep?" she asks softly, her voice still lingering with the tiredness of sleep.

"No, no." Mako says, resting his head on hers. "It's not like that."

"Korra woke us up." Bolin chimes in. Asami lifts herself up and looks at the brothers, confused.

"Korra woke you up?" she repeats.

"Yeah." Bolin continues and placing a hand to his chin, he says: "Well- not exactly…"

"She didn't mean to wake us up, is what he's trying to say." Mako says. Asami looks to the various rooms and doorways behind them.

"So where is she?" she asks.

Mako points to the horizon.

"There." He says, and Asami sees.

In the distance, far away on the islands outer edge stood a tall wooden structure. Boards of some sort, all of them spinning quickly in a blur. Asami squints, and sees a figure moving through the gates.

"Korra?" she questions, trying to see clearly. "She's training this early?"

"Yeah," Bolin leans back on the wood. "The boy's dormitory is nearby, we heard her on her way to the gates."

"The fact that she brought Ikki to spin them doesn't help either." Mako adds, "That girl can talk a mile a minute."

Asami chuckles.

"Well, why don't we go and see them?" she asks, "Or were you planning on hiding-out here the whole morning, stalking them?"

The boys give meek smiles and turn quickly stand up, heading toward them. Asami follows them at a distance and can't help but smile.

She can still see the flush of red on their faces.

_Boys._

**:Fin:**

_This is my first time writing Asami. I think it turned out well, as well as her dialogue with the brothers. I also think I'm getting better at doing more than two people dialogue. Hmm…_


	15. Back to Back

**Title: **Back to Back  
**Word Count: **564**  
Summary: **[Mako and Korra watch the new Fire Ferrets in a match. There's something in the stands… | Slight-Makorra. The Fire Ferrets.]

**Rating: **K+

**-.-**

**prompt****·** shadows in the crowd

**-.-**

It was a tough choice for each of them, but with Mako moving up the ranks in the police force and Korra busy taking care of her training with Tenzin and other Avatar duties, they didn't have time for Pro-bending anymore. They still came to the matches they could, eager to see how Bolin made out as captain, but it wasn't the same.

As much as he'd hate to admit it, Mako missed the roar of the crowds, the heat and splash of fire and water being thrown at him, the crack of the earth discs as they struck against the edges of the ring. Bolin makes a successful hit to the opposing team's firebender and they rise in their seats, shouting and cheering as the bell rings. The match moves into the third round.

"Go Ferrets!" Korra shouts as they line up for the round. The bell rings and the match commences. Mako watches the arena and Korra continues to cheer loud in his ear. Bolin and his team are forced back into zone two, and the crowd cringes, waiting on the edge of their seats. Mako turns to see Korra's reaction –

Then he sees them.

"Get down!" he yells, pulling Korra to the floor just as an electric glove flies by her head. Korra quickly turns to the attacker and sends a powerful gust of wind at him. The man is pushed back, landing against the wall with a hard _thud._ The crowd around them panics and scatters, Korra stands on top of the bench, scanning the area. Mako watches as the stadium lights up in a sprawl of electricity.

Another equalist approaches them, glove drawn out and charged. Mako leaps forward and knocks him back with a barrage of fire. Korra leaps from the bench and motions Mako to follow her. They around the arena, fighting off the Equalists.

"Why are the Equalist's back?!" Korra yells over the screaming of the crowd. "I thought we got all of them in prison?!"

"Some of them must have been hiding out, waiting for the city to lower its guard," Mako says, sending out another wave of fire. "Knock them out; we need answers out of them!"

Korra nods and knocks the Equalists back to the wall with a spiral of wind. One of them takes out a bola and throws it at Korra. She tries to dodge but with the confined space of the stands, she can't, and the bola traps her.

The Equalists swarm in.

"Korra!"

Suddenly the earth around Korra jolts up and send the Equalists flying. Mako is at Korra's side, helping her get loose.

"Thanks," Korra says. "I own you one."

"No problem," Bolin says, hands on his hips. "What are old teammates for?"

"Did you call the police?" Mako asks, dodging a bola. Another blast of fire, another sweep and kick and the Equalist is down.

"I told Shizu to do it." Bolin says, "Figured you guys needed some help." He winks.

"Come on you two," Korra says; fists out and ready for action. "Let's show these chumps what the _real_ Fire Ferrets can do."

They smirk, a flurry of elements spin and dance at their fingertips. The Equalists get up, one by one. Encircling the group; they're back to back again.

_Just like old times,_ Mako thinks.

And somehow, they make it out in one piece.

**:Fin:**

_This was originally going to be a Jealous!Mako fic with some stalkers from the crowd – somehow turned into another Equalist attack on the arena. (No idea how that happened .) Takes place sometime after Book 1. _

_Oh well, I needed to work on action scenes anyway. ;P_


	16. Anew

**Title:** Anew  
**Word Count: **434**  
****Summary: **[It's a place for them to begin anew. Mako and Korra. Makorra.]

**Rating: **K

-.-

**everyday-makorra prompt****·** new

-.-

There's something about the greenhouses that excites her.

The air is hot and sticky; humid from the heat of the sun and the water sprayed over the various plants that grow around her. Korra picks another lychee fruit from the tree, places the smooth skin to her nose and smells the sweet scent. She places it into the basket beside her, and proceeds to pick the others.

"Need some help?"

Halfway into reaching for another fruit, Korra tilts her head past the branches of the tree to see Mako standing between the rows of green vegetation. He stays there, bringing a hand up to the scarf around his neck to let some of the heat out: he obviously wasn't prepared for the heat. Placing a hand on his hip, he stares at her. Waiting for her answer.

"Lose the coat and the scarf first, you'll overheat yourself." She says, pointing at his clothes. She reaches up and pulls the ripened fruit off the tree, the leave rustling as the branches shake. "You can help me with the basket."

He loses the clothes, and soon he's standing below her, putting fruit into the small woven bin.

"So," Korra says, handing him a piece of fruit. "What do you think of the island?"

"It's great!" Mako says. He takes the fruit and pauses, collecting his thoughts before putting it in the basket. Climbing the ladder to reach the higher pieces, Korra can just hear Mako as he sighs and says under his breath:

"It's a big change from the city, that's for sure."

Taking some fruit from the tree, Korra heads down the ladder, turns around and sits upon its wooden rungs. He takes the fruit from her.

"Do you miss it?" she asks him, "The city?"

Mako fills the basket and sets it down, his hand lingering on the edges of the woven frame.

"No, I don't." he says. "This place… it's a way for Bolin and me to start anew. Away from the city."

He turns in his spot, watching her watch him amongst the rush of green.

"You brought us here. So, thanks." He says.

He takes his scarf and jacket and heads for the entrance. She jumps from the ladder, grabs the basket handle and runs to be beside him. The smell of sweetened fruit fills the air around them. She smiles, looking at the fruit softly. Then she lightly leans against his shoulder, and he raises an eyebrow. Her smile widens and she can't help but give a small laugh as she runs ahead of him to the kitchen.

"You're welcome."

**:Fin:**

_Slowly making my way through these prompts…. Slowly…_

___I don't really care for how this one turned out, but I need to keep my writing in shape so it'll have to do. _


	17. Nightmares

**Title:** Nightmares  
**Word Count: **403**  
****Summary: **[He can't remember. | Mako. Makorra.]

**Rating: **T

-.-

**everyday-makorra prompt****·** forgotten

-.-

Mako's body twists and turns under the dark of night. His skin broken out in a heated sweat, his bed sheets tangled, wrapped around his legs like snakes. He's still asleep, and his face contorts in anguish, his hands grip at his pillow as he goes further, deeper into the nightmare. Then, finally, he opens his eyes and jolts up, hands slamming down on the bed. He searches around the room wildly with his eyes, darkness blinding his vision. He throws the covers off and sits at the edge of the bed, taking in slow, deep breathes.

Slowly, he reaches over to the nightstand and takes the scarf off it. Holding in his hands, Mako stares at it through the darkness.

Then the scarf drops the floor and Mako holds his head, hands gripping his hair tightly.

_Dammit. _

"Mako?"

He can't deal with her right now.

"Go away, Korra." He says and she stands in the doorway, staring at his back. She doesn't listen, of course, and he hears her cross the room, her footsteps light on the wooden floors. She stops behind him. He doesn't turn to her.

She stares downward.

His father's scarf lies in a broken heap in front of him. A discarded, tangled mess and Korra stands behind Mako, watching his back raise and fall as he continues to breathe heavily, the sweat on his skin shinning in the light passing through the window.

She places her hand on his shoulder and he takes it immediately. Clinging to it, squeezing until her hand hurts. He holds it like a lifeline, like it's the only thing stopping him from plugging further into the nightmare that is haunting his sleepless eyes. She kneels down and tries to get him to look at her, to bring him back from whatever is plaguing his mind.

"I can't remember." He says softly, his voice shaking. "I can't remember what they look like."

Korra holds his hand tighter as he says this, unsure of what to say. Then, releasing it, she moves to be in front of him and picks up his scarf. She weaves it between his arms and wraps the red fabric around his neck carefully. His hands enclose around her back and he embraces her, driving his face into her shoulder and her hair. She does the same, her face pressed against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Mako."

That's all she can say.

**:Fin:**

_Not really sure I liked how the voice in this one turned out. I'll have to keep trying._


	18. Sparing Match

**Title:** Sparing Match  
**Word Count: **704**  
****Summary: **[He should know better than to challenge the Avatar to a duel. | Mako and Korra. Makorra.]

**Rating: **K+

_Because I really wanted to write something with that pond-thing picture in Air Temple Island but we never got to actually see. _

-.-

**everyday-makorra prompt****·** heat

-.-

The trees are burning.

Korra quickly sends a torrent of water to the leaves, dowsing the flames before they can spread any further. Crouching in her spot on the cliff, Korra waits, and feels the rocks beneath her feet.

_There._

She ducks her head just as a trail of loose fire flies over her head. Raising both her arms out in front of her, she sends a trail of earth in the direction of the attack, rock and dust fill the air, and her attacker stumbles out through the outcrop of the rock.

"Agni, Korra. I thought you said you were only going to use water." Mako coughs, waving his hand in the air. "That last one nearly sent me over the cliff."

"It's not my fault you made me use the last of my water on that tree you tried to char." She says, crossing her arms. Mako simply raises hands.

"You're the one who ran into here. I thought we were going to head down to the pool to spar." He places a hand on his hip, eyeing her. Korra walks over to the edge of the cliff, looking down to the pool of water trapped in by the land. She turns back to him.

"Round two?" she asks playfully.

Mako sighs and starts walking to the path down the cliff.

"Only if you promise not to soak me this time." He says. Korra laughs and jumps down the cliff, using earthbending to slow her descent to the bottom of the crevice.

Korra has to wait a good five minutes for Mako to finally make it down to the bottom. Once he does she quickly rises from her resting spot by the pool, bows to him, and goes into her stance. He does the same, his feet standing firm in the dusty ground.

After a moment of waiting, they begin.

Mako is fast, sending out two jets of flame directly at Korra. She pulls water out of the pool beside her, blocking the flames and sends the steamy mix straight back at Mako. The air is clouded and Mako holds his footing in the dirt, watching in front of him to where she was last standing.

She breaks through the white from his left side and splashes him down with the water in the air. Mako falls back from the strength behind her attack and finds himself flat on his back. He coughs; the wind knocks out of him, and leans to the side, sweeping the flames to his feet, sending them in a whirlwind of heat toward Korra. Unfazed, she blocks his fire with water and waits for him to stand up. He places his hands close to his body, his trademark stance for pro-bending.

"Come on, City Boy," Korra says, the water flowing on her arms. "Let's see what you've got."

Mako smirks and fires a barrage of flames, quick two-second bursts, straight ahead. Korra waves her arms around her, creating a shield of water to absorb the heat. Mako continues to pelt her with the fire while he slowly makes his way closer to her. Until his hand is almost touching her defense. He reaches his hand forward, breaks through the water and the fire sears in his fist. Korra dodges, ducking her head under just as the flames lick the top of her hair. She smiles and quickly wraps the water around Mako's arm, freezing it and the rest of his body in place.

"Looks like I win." She says, grinning. Mako struggles, but cannot break free from the ice.

"Yeah, yeah. You win." He says. "Now will you get me out of here? It's freezing."

"Fine." Korra says, melting the ice from Mako. He almost falls forward she does it so fast, and he stands tall, facing her.

"Guess I should know better than to challenge the Avatar to a duel." He says. Korra smiles, and looks at him slyly. Then, she quickly wraps the water from the ground around Mako's foot and pulls him straight into the pool. He breaks the surface, gasping for breath while she just watches him from above.

"Yeah, you should."

He can't help but laugh when she jumps in after him.

**:Fin:**

_Still working on writing fight scenes. Making progress. I think. _:D


	19. Not One Word

**Title:** Not One Word  
**Word Count: **524**  
****Summary: **[They don't say anything about it after that. Not one word. | Korra. Bolin. Borra(ish). Post Ep. 4]

**Rating: **K+

-.-

With Korra out of Tarrlok's Taskforce, the team finally had the chance to get to the gym for some well-needed drills. It had been a long day of practice, and Korra and Bolin drudge their tired feet up the ladder of the brother's attic home. Mako had left them at the gym, gone out to get something for them to eat.

"Man, I'm beat." Korra says as she flops back on the couch, sprawling her arms out to her sides. Bolin stretches his arms behind his back before taking a seat near her.

"Me too." He says, placing his arms on the back of the couch, his feet on the table set in front of them. He stares at the ceiling, and then, looks to the side, beyond Korra.

Bolin points out the window. "Beautiful night."

"Yeah, it is." She replies, glancing out to the bay. It is beautiful; the moonlight washing over the lapping waves and the sight of people on the distant docks, strolling in the calm weather.

Korra thinks that the brothers are lucky to have a view like this, so clear and high above everything. It's perfect. She scans all around the room, looking out each and every window around them. To the city, the airships in the sky and the lights all scattered and woven among them all. Then she makes it back toward the bay and sees it; the tall statue on the horizon of the water, barely visible, it's so far away.

She can't help but remember the events that unfolded there, the dark and shadow and the glowing red eyes. The pale glow of a mask lit by lantern-light and the feeling of a hand pressed hard and firm on her chin. She nearly shutters at the thought and turns away from the windows, instead taking her view to the floor. She hopes Bolin doesn't notice, but luck hasn't exactly been on her side lately and he leans off the back of the couch toward her.

"Something wrong?" he asks. Her hands grip on the edges of the couch and she shrugs.

"It's nothing, something stupid." She hopes he'll drop the conversation, but instead he scoots across the cushions to be closer to her.

"Come Korra, you can tell me." He says, and puts a hand on her shoulder but she moves away, wrapping her arms in front of her.

"It's nothing, Bolin. Just leave it." She mutters and she can feel his weight shift on the seat as he reels back, hurt and confused.

He was only trying to help, she shouldn't be so cold. But there are sometimes she has to figure out for herself, she doesn't want to get them involved in this. Korra lifts her legs up on the couch and turns her back to Bolin, staring blankly at the skyline of the city.

They don't say anything more after that, not even when Mako arrives with a bag full of food and questions on why they're being so quiet. Korra brushes it off as tiredness and Bolin nods in agreement.

They don't say anything about it after that. Not one word.

**:Fin:**

_Well, this sucks. It's my first attempt at a Borra fic, and it took a huge turn on how this was supposed to go. (It was supposed to be happy and funny and guh- I ruined it with serious stuff DX) Oh well. I just really needed to write something… Sorry. :/_


	20. Not Enough

**Title:** Not Enough  
**Word Count: **356**  
****Summary: **[It's like a knife in his chest. "I'm sorry, Mako." | Mako. Korra. Makorra.]

**Rating: **K+

-.-

**prompt****·** it wasn't enough

-.-

The room is all but dark; blackness seeps through the walls and clouds his vision. He turns, looking across the room to a single beam of light cast out through a crack in the door. He can see a shadow move past and the door opens briefly, filling the room with light for nothing more than a second before vanishing altogether. He stares forward, his gaze hardening.

Silence. And darkness.

"Why won't you tell me?" he finally says into the blackness. The darkness sighs and Mako can hear the thump of a back hitting the door, the sound of fabric sliding down its wooden shell, stopping at the base, resting on the floor. Another sigh.

"There's nothing to tell you." She says and her voice cuts through the void like a sharp knife; stinging, driving into his chest and cutting through to his heart. He squeezes his hands, bent into fists, the sound of his gloves creaking between his fingers.

"That's a lie and you know it." He says, trying to keep calm. He breathes once, then twice before looking toward floor. "Tell me."

"I can't-" her voice breaks and he can picture her hand going to her forehead, rubbing on her temples. "I-"

She stops.

Silence.

"Was it something I did?" he asks.

"No."

"Was it something I didn't?" he asks, the words rushed. "Was it not enough?"

"No, Mako." She says, and she goes silent. Mako thinks she might be crying, or trying not to, but he can't really tell. He can't tell anything with her anymore. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Then why are you doing this?" he asks, stepping forward, edging his way toward the door, to her. He crouches down and holds his hands out until he feels the skin of her shoulders and he realizes that she's shaking. Then he feels her hands touching his, gentle and a bit timid. She squeezes them, leans into his chest and he puts his arms around her back, holding her tight.

Her voice breaks over the darkness like a ghost. A phantom.

"I'm sorry, Mako." She whispers, breathing into his shirt. "It's over."

**:Fin:**

_Well take that as you will, I was doing a prompt with a friend, so I don't really know for sure what is doing on here. So there probably won't be a continuation, sequel, prequel whatever – this is just for some practice. If I think of an explanation for this I might write another, but for now it's a slim chance._


	21. Study Time

**Title:** Study Time  
**Word Count: **581**  
****Summary: **[Mako is just trying to get some homework done. Korra won't stop bugging him. | Mako. Korra. Makorra. Fluff.]

**Rating: **K+

-.-

**prompt****·** AU High School Fluff

-.-

He holds his books and papers close to him and looks around with shifting eyes, checking each corner of the room, each crevice between the shelves. Seeing that no one is around, he lowers his books to his side and walks over to one of the study tables. The library's a big enough place for him to duck away, and it's not like he's ever seen her _in_ it before. He isn't even sure she knows it exists…

"Makooooo…" a voice calls from behind. It's close. Very close.

_Dammit._

"Korra," he says, turning round to the voice. "Can't you see I'm trying to study?"

"But that's so boring…" she says, placing her hands on the back of his chair, leaning backward and pulling him away from the desk. "Come on, Bolin and Asami were going to go out for lunch, they wanted to see if you were going to come."

"I already told Bolin I needed to stay to look over some things." He says. He pulls the chair out of her grasp and scoots it back to where it was, grabbing a paper as he does to hold to her face. "See? Stu-dy-ing. I need to get this done."

Korra quickly swipes the paper from her hand to examine it. After looking it over for a while, she puts it back in front of Mako and tries to hide her smile. He looks _pissed_. She leans on the table, watching him glare at her.

"But this stuff is so easy, why are you having trouble with it?" she asks and he opens his mouth wide, prepared to tell her off as angrily as he can but then he stops, and blinks. Once, twice. Processing her question.

"What?" he asks. Korra sighs.

"I mean, this is just basic physics! All you have to do is calculate the mass of the rock divided by the speed that the earthbender is throwing it to figure out the force – It's simple!" she says.

He stares at her.

"Helloooo? Makooo?" she says, dragging her voice as she waves her hand in front of his face. "Come on, I learned this stuff ages ago; don't act so surprised."

He shakes his head, getting out of his trance. Korra was always acting like such a nut in class; there's no way she's this smart!

"Wait – you get this stuff? And you learned it a while ago?" he asks, trying to make clear of this sudden display of brains. Korra sits down into the chair across from him and folds her arms.

"Well, yeah. The only reason I'm in that class if because I want to take some reviews while I learn the basics of literature from Professor Tenzin." She says, her eyes wondering around the room full of books. She continues;

"I don't want my other skills to get rusty… Oi, Mako." She snaps his fingers. "You're staring again."

"Uh, sorry… It's just kind of – surprising." He says, scratching his head. "So… uhh, can you…"

"Show you how to do this?" she finishes for him. "Sure thing."

"Great!" Mako says, and he immediately begins to shuffle through his papers. "But first do you know how to- oomph."

She presses a finger to his lips.

"But first," she says, leaning down to meet his eyes. "Lunch. I'm starving, and you're going to drive me."

She takes her hand away and puts it to her hip.

"Deal?" she asks. He smirks.

"Deal. Now help me get my things."

**:Fin:**

_Thanks for the prompt anon! It was fun to write! (even if it did make me have to go and remember about my most hated class in high school =.=) It was a nice thing to do while waiting for my class to start - now I'm off!_


	22. So, Uh

**Title:** So, Uh…  
**Word Count: **850**  
****Summary: **[Mako and Korra try to make breakfast amongst the towers of boxes around them. Things don't go as planned. | Mako and Korra. Makorra.]

**Rating: **K+

-.-

**prompt****·** first morning in their new apartment

-.-

Korra winces as she rolls over in the bed to bright sunlight. Pulling an arm across her face, she lets out a loud sigh, and inhales the scent of the sheets. Beside her, a person shifts in the covers and she rolls out of the sun to come face to face with Mako's tired eyes.

"Morning." She says and Mako, still groggy with sleep, props an arm under his pillow and smacks his mouth together.

"Morn'ng." he replies. Korra yawns and seeps back into her pillow, looking lazily at him through the puff of white. He lays his other hand between them and she puts hers there too and she can feel the warmth of the sunlight hitting the sheets, the skin of their hands.

"I'm tired." She says as she shifts her weight on the bed, her muscles are sore.

"It's from all the heavy lifting you did yesterday." Mako replies, tracing the curve of her thumb with his. "I told you to let me help."

"You'd just slow us down." She says. She's teasing, of course, but it's always fun to watch him pout when she says things like this. She turns her hand upward and laces her fingers between his. "Besides, I wanted to get everything in as fast as possible."

"And we still didn't get anything out of the boxes." Mako says, his eyes looking to the corner behind Korra that is stacked with cardboard and tape.

"We got a few things out," Korra says. "Like the pillows, blankets…"

"That's the only thing you labeled." He replies, smirking at her. She sticks her tongue at him.

"I wanted to make sure we could get some rest after the move, is all."

"Well, you've had plenty of rest…" Mako trails off and props himself up in bed and looks out with wonder, into the other rooms as if he could see what is in every one of them from his place on the mattress. He looks down to her.

"Breakfast?" he asks. Korra smiles.

"Thought you'd never ask."

-.-

"So where are the plates?" Mako asks as they arrive in the cardboard packed kitchen.

"I'm not sure… check the boxes." Korra says and she opens a box to rummage through. After a few moments of digging she reaches her hand deep into the container to pull something out. "Found a frying pan."

"Good, I'll get started on something." Mako says, "I think Bolin left some bacon in the fridge from when we moved it out…"

"I've got this, City Boy." Korra says, poking the pan on his chest a few times. "You go back to plate-hunting."

"Are you sure?" Mako asks, his hands at his hips.

"I'm sure." She says, moving across the room to the fridge. She opens it and pulls out a half-eaten pack of seal-bacon. "I know what I'm doing."

"I know, I know." He says, opening another box. Korra grins with victory and runs off to the stove to begin cooking. She lights the stovetop and soon the room is filled with the sound of sizzling meat.

"Find the plates yet?" Korra calls out over the noise. Mako lifts another box to the ground and begins to look through the one underneath.

"Not yet," he says, digging through the box. "Do you think it might be in another room?"

"Maybe…" she says, poking at the meat with a wooden spoon. "Why don't you check the bathroom? Might be in there."

"Okay…"

Mako leaves and Korra continues to cook. Shifting the greasy slabs in the pan, her lower lips sticks out, staring at the meat.

"It's not cooking fast enough…" she grumbles.

_Maybe a little firebending will help… _she thinks and puffs out a small burst of fire underneath the pan. The grease starts bubbling furiously and Korra smiles, turning to the bathroom Mako went into.

"Find anything?" she calls.

"Not yet…" Mako voice sounds from the small bathroom. Then there is a pause and he says; "Do you smell smoke?"

Her heart goes into her stomach.

_Oh please no – _

She turns and finds, to her horror, the pan on fire with a high stack of flames reaching to the ceiling.

"Mako!" she yells and he comes rushing in just as she reaches for the pan, but it's hot and she's acting on instinct, so she does the thing Korra would do; she throws the pan away.

It lands on a box.

"You idiot!" Mako shouts and he rushes to the sink and turns the water on full blast. Korra quickly bends the water out of the sink and dumps it on the flaming box. The liquid falls and seeps into the charred cardboard, the pan is cooled and meat is all over the floor. Korra stares at the food and Mako does to. Then they stare at each other, dumbfounded.

Mako is the first to speak.

"So, uh... I heard there was a dinner down the stree-"

"Yes." Korra replies quickly, grabbing him by his shirt, she pulls him down the hallway, not even bothering to clean up the mess. "Let's go."

**:Fin:**

_I swear this is the last time I write a fic where Korra (or anyone) is cooking – yikes. They hard so tedious to write. DX_


	23. Headache

**Title:** Headache  
**Word Count: **232**  
****Summary: **[Mako might think it amusing at another time, but right now Korra looks like she's ready to kneel over; she needs rest. | Mako. Korra.]

**Rating: **K

-.-

**prompt****·** headache

-.-

Mako unlocks the door to his apartment and stumbles in with Korra around his arm. He helps her over to the couch and she lays down immediately, her hand pressed against her forehead.

"I'll get you something for your head." He says, heading to the kitchen. Korra rubs her temples, pressing her face into the couch's worn fabric. Mako returns with a bubbling drink in his hand.

"This will help you feel better." He says.

"Thanks." She replies, taking the beverage. She has a few sips from it, resting the glass right in front of her chin. Mako sits down on the seat nearby, but Korra doesn't seem to notice. Mako might think it amusing at another time, but right now Korra looks like she's ready to keel over; she needs rest. Mako tentatively reaches over to take the drink from her hand, puts his hands on her shoulders and pushed her easily down on the couch. She lies back without resistance and closes her eyes, giving out a large sigh as she does. A few minutes go by and suddenly she feels something heavy on her and she opens them to find Mako placing a blanket over her.

"This will help too." He says.

She gives a small smile, just a slight raise to her lips and through the fogginess brought on by the headache, drifts into a blissful sleep.

-.-

_Flailing because this sucks. Oh well, I found a small part of this in my drabbles I'd written months ago. Time I finished it up._


	24. Beautiful Ringing Noise

**Title:** Beautiful Ringing Noise  
**Word Count: **666**  
****Summary: **["I didn't know you played." She says. "I don't. My father did." | Mako. Korra.]

**Rating: **K+

-.-

**prompt****·** Sunday Morning, Guitar, Memories

-.-

The sun is drifting up in the sky, melting the slight frost stuck to the attic's many windows. Mako sits on the couch, moving his hands over an old beaten-up guitar. The strings are loose and the body is rough, worn, and chipped in some places. He twists one of the tuning keys at the top of its neck, turning it gently as he watches the string shine in the sunlight. After a few turns he places a single finger on the tightened string, plucking it softly until the sound is right and crisp to his ears.

"Where'd you get that?"

The voice is so sudden it nearly makes Mako jump in his seat. He quickly looks up to see Korra with her hand propped under her chin, gazing down at him from the platform above. He doesn't even notice she was awake until now.

He goes back to tuning the guitar.

"Found it outside in the trash – it's not broken or anything, just worn down." His hands move over the neck of the instrument and the strings ring, echoing into the air. "There's a few loose strings here, a few more to tune and it'll be ready to play."

"I didn't know you played." Korra says, tapping her fingers on the wood.

"I don't. My father did."

She stops and her neck extends outward, staring down at him. Waiting for some sort of reaction to come across his eyes, some sort of connection from him to her because now she feels terrible for saying and she wants to know she hasn't unlocked a memory that was better left buried. But nothing happens. He doesn't even look at her; he's so concentrated on his work. Silence grows and dwindles as Mako runs his hand across the strings. It still sounds sour, just a small bit and Korra sees the corners of Mako's mouth go down, his eyebrows scrunch together.

"It's fine, you know." He finally says, bringing the head down to examine it closely. "Really, it is. My dad wasn't that good; he could only play a few things…"

Mako stops after that, his voice trailing into nonexistent wind and he leans back on the couch, the guitar dropping lazily into his lap. He turns his head up to the ceiling, staring at it as memories stir inside his mind, playing in loose fragments like ghosts in the night.

"When it would get cold and everyone was gathered in the living room by the fireplace; he would play it." He speaks, and his voice is soft and detached, like he's not even realizing words are coming from his lips. "Just a few nomad songs he picked up on the street: _Light the Trees Ablaze, Caving Badgermoles, The Two Lovers of Omashu_…"

His eyes focus suddenly and he brings the guitar up again, tightens and loosens two more knobs, plucking his fingers on the strings.

"Bolin and I, we loved listening to him play. He even tried to show me a few things, a long time ago…" Mako brings his hand across the strings again and they sing, ringing loudly from the core of the guitar. Placing his other hand on the neck, his fingers fumbling and shaking as he moves them from one board to the next.

"I don't remember everything about it." He says. "I don't even think he got me to sit still long enough to learn how to play a song."

Mako draws his fingers down the strings once more and they sound beautiful echoing in the room. He laughs, a light breath coming from his mouth and he looks up to Korra, who is still gazing down on him, eyes shining in the morning light, lips at a comfortable spread as she smiles to the sound. He raises a hand and motions toward him.

"Come on, I'll show you what I know."

They spend the rest of the morning sitting on the couch, finger grazing over the strings of that old guitar.

**:Fin:**

_This one was great to write. Really helped me get out of my rut. :)_


	25. It's a Date

**Title:** It's a Date  
**Word Count: **542**  
****Summary: **[AU – 'We really need to stop meeting this way…' / 'Then how about tonight?' | Police!Mako. Firefighter!Korra. Makorra.]

**Rating: **K+

-.-

Mako tilts his chair back, resting his hand comfortably on his stomach. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath, happy that he finally has some peace in his workload that never stops coming. Burglars, Muggers, Drunks – the list of criminals he's brought and booked in the station never seems to stop, and on top of that -

_Weeeeooo Weeeeooo Weeeeooo Weeeooo!_

-on top of that; there's _this._

Footsteps shuffle. Someone slams their hands on Mako's desk as they slid to a stop.

"Mako! Come on! We gotta go!"

Mako groans, lifting his eyelids as groups are dispatched to their assigned counterparts. Picking his feet off the desk, he gets up and heads for his squad car. Sitting down in the passenger's side, he waves his hand forward.

"Let's get this over with."

-.-

The building is already surrounded by an assortment of trucks and vehicles, all blaring their lights red and blue. Mako gets out of his car and looks through the spaces of the vehicles to see the building. It's in good shape, not too much damage or need for alarm, and there doesn't seem to be anyone hurt. A trail of smoke exits from a window on the third story, the only evidence that there was ever any need for alarm, aside from all the trucks. Mako sighs, and leans against the squad car.

"Figures it was nothing…" he says, mostly to himself.

"There you are." Calls a voice.

Mako turns over to the right to see a blue uniformed girl step down from the fire truck's rigging. She walks over slowly, a faint grin coming from her face. She looks the same as ever. Mako takes a step forward in greeting, crossing his arms over his chest as he returns the light grin.

"Doesn't seem to be too much damage." He notes, nodding toward the building. "You're a fast worker, Korra."

"Well I can't take all the credit," she says, tilting her weight to the side, her gloved hand at her hip. "It wasn't even a real fire! Just someone's cooking gone bad."

"At least it didn't get any worse." Mako raises his chin. "I'd hate to have to go in there if you got into trouble."

"You wish." Korra laughs, and pokes her hand into his chest, right above his shinning police badge. "My guys wouldn't let you anywhere near the building."

Mako shrugs. "Well, I can still try, can't I?"

"Not on your life." She says, and she waves her hand playfully at him. "You just keep coming along with the ambulances in case anyone else is hurt. I'll be fine."

"Korra!" a voice calls from behind. "We're heading back!"

She sighs. "Gotta go, hot guy." She says, pulling her fingers in a small salute as she walks away. "Till next time."

"We should really stop meeting like this." Mako says, shaking his head and Korra stops for a moment, rubbing her hand on her chin.

"Well then, how about tonight?" she raises her eyebrows. "Narooks? 7 o'clock?"

He scratches at his neck before throwing his arms out to the sides with a smirk.

"I'll see you there." He says. "It'll be a date."

Korra smiles slyly before disappearing beyond the truck.

"Of course it will."

**:Fin:**

_Just trying to get rid of a writing block at 11pm… Not sure what to think about this yet, just glad I wrote something. :/_


	26. Deadshot

**Title:** Deadshot  
**Word Count: **511**  
Summary: **[Hunger Games AU - She could end it right now, aiming for his heart. Only two tributes left. | Korra. Mako.]****

**Rating: **T

-.-

**prompt****·** hunger games

-.-

Mountains are a tough terrain to navigate. With so many twisting paths, rock slides and barren places; Korra's not sure how she made it this far in the first place. She creeps around another bend, staying close to the wall to see if anyone is ahead of her. When there's no sign, she climbs up some rocks to a nearby ledge, hoping the dried brush at the top will give her the same cover its been giving her the last few nights. Settling herself against the stone and twigs, she suddenly goes limp, her arms and legs exhausted and worn down and she lifts her head up against the rock as shadows spreads over the hills.

Night is coming sooner than usual. They must want it to end.

The sky lights up in white images and letters, flashing against the backdrop of the mountain range. She forces herself to watch as the names and faces appear, counting them softly as they come and go. It doesn't take long for it to pass, and Korra finds herself surrounded by cold stone once again.

She says the number over and over again, like mantra.

_Twenty-one dead; five today._

Then, she makes a small note in the back of her mind.

_Three left. _

She hopes the other tributes are far away from here. They're all running low on energy from hiking around in this terrain; they need sleep. Drawing her knees up, Korra tries to tuck herself into the stone and shadow as best she can, hoping the Game-maker's will let them rest for the night before drawing them together for the final showdown.

All of her wishful thoughts vanish when she hears the sound of footsteps shuffling along the rocky cliff.

She tries not to move. Or breathe.

_Stay still. Or it's all over._

Light taps against the floor, the footsteps moving closer and closer. Slowly, she reaches to her side and grasps her fingers around the twined string of her bow. Then the grip, she pulls it up and takes an arrow from her other hand, draws the strong back just as the figure is pass the rock –

He turns around.

She has to catch herself from shooting him in the face. The arrow whizzes by his head, grazing the hairs on his head in an instant and he jumps back, raising his arms in surprise.

"Whoa! Easy!" he says. She draws another arrow.

"The next one won't miss." she says.

"I believe you," he says, walking forward. His arms are still raised, the sword strapped at his side useless.

She could end it right now. Two tributes left.

Korra aims for his heart.

_And yet –_

"Don't move!" she shouts and, to her own surprise, loosens the string. He stops in his tracks, just a few feet away, and stares at her. She swallows, throat dry from lack of water, her fingers tensing around the forgotten arrow. He stares at her with eyes that could pierce the rock she stands upon with the question that is running through both their brains –

_Why?_

**:Fin:**

_(cries because I don't even know – that ending) _

_Still fighting through writer's block… Getting closer to a win…__I might continue this (maybe) at a later date. But for now I was just writing to write._


	27. Bad Hair Bad

**Title:** Bad Hair Bad  
**Word Count: **594**  
****Summary: **[Mako tries to hide after a trip to the barber. Korra won't leave him alone. | Mako. Korra. Makorra.]

**Rating: **K+

-.-

**prompt****·** a bad haircut

-.-

Mako jumps across the dock in a hurry, walking at a brisk pace toward the boy's dormitory. His eyes are wild; buzzing every direction he can think of as he takes the scarf around his neck and covers it over his scalp. He's only a little ways from the building now, if he cuts through the brush between the paths he'll make it there without being seen. Weaving through the trees and stepping over the rocks, he places a hand on the trunk of a tree and watches the doors to make sure no one is coming…

…then he feels his scarf being pulled from his head.

By the time he reaches up the red trail of cloth is dangling above his hands; out of grasp. Mako scowls and squints as the sun pierces through the leaves, but he already knows who is up there.

"Korra! Give me my scarf!" he yells, rather loudly and soon after Korra descends down the tree, taking a seat upon one of its lower limbs. She grins like a child, weaving his scarf through her fingers, spinning the end in a lazy circle.

"What are you doing sneaking around here for?" she asks.

"It's none of your business," he replies, holding his hand out forcefully. "I should be asking what _you_ are doing, up in that old tree."

"Well, you know, just hanging around." She smirks.

He's not impressed.

"Korra, get down here." He says in a flat-tone and she sighs, jumping off the branch in a swift push. Landing right in front of him, Mako quickly takes the scarf out of her hands before she can even realize it's gone. By the time she looks up, the scarf is already over his head and Mako stands there, arms crossed over his chest like it's not the strangest thing she's seen today.

She raises her brow. "Why are you wearing it like that?"

"It's… cold." He states, rocking on his toes. "My head is cold."

"Like I'd believe that." She laughs. She reaches for the cloth but Mako is fast and ducks away, avoiding her.

"I should get going." Mako says bluntly. He walks away.

"Hold it!" she says, running after him. "Not until I see what you're hiding."

She reaches for the scarf just as he's replying.

"I'm not hiding anythi-"

And once again, he's too slow.

Korra holds the cloth loosely in her hands, smirking at Mako's back.

"Come on, Cool Guy." She teases. "Let's see it."

_I guess there's not point anymore…_

Sighing, he slowly turns around to face her.

And she can't _believe_ what she's seeing.

_It's so… short._

"W-well." she stammers out, staring at his head, a crooked smile fixed on her face. "That's quiet… something."

"Don't laugh," he warns her.

"I'm not…pfff" she holds a hand to her mouth. "Really, I'm not."

Mako sighs, rubbing a hand over the front of his hair. It's flat now, sticking to his forehead, almost touching the edges of his brow. "I said 'just a trim' and he gave me… _this_."

"Oh come on, I don't think it looks that bad." Korra says, walking up to touch the soft edges of his hair to raise them up.

"Well that's good." He says. "Cause it'll be a while before it grows back."

"You're being too hard on it," Korra says softly, leaning her head to the side as she observes his new look. Then she smiles. "I think it looks kind of cute."

He gives a small smile. There's a shade of pink on his cheeks.

"…Thanks."

**:Fin:**

_It's kind of crappy… ah well. I just needed to write something.  
Actually… I think I kind of like it – reminded me of how I felt when I was writing all those fluffy drabbles back in July. ^^_

_((sorry I haven't updated this in forever – writer's block is cruel…))_


	28. No Fly, Waiter, But-

**Title: **No Fly, Waiter, But-  
**Word Count: **605**  
****Summary: **[There's an eyeball in his soup; staring him in the face. He tries not to notice. | Mako. Korra. Makorra.]

**Rating: **K+

**Notes: **Kind of a sequel-thing to Chapter 22 (So, Uh...)? At least the setting…

-.-

**prompt****·** there's a fly in my soup

-.-

There's an eyeball in his soup.

He tries not to mention it as Korra scurries around the kitchen, tidying it up before she will eventually come to the table to seat, and eat, with him. It's her own creation; straight from the Southern Pole's cookbooks and she's beaming with the face of a joyful child that she has finally gotten all the ingredients to make it. Of course, there are a few modifications Mako told her to make for the sake of a healthy meal, but it's more or less exactly what she remembered. Placing the last wooden spoon into the sink, she sits across from him, her bowl hot and ready as she brushes away the steam rising from it. He glances down at his, taking the spoon with a sweaty palm. The eyeball is still there, covered in broth, sticking out between some carrots and what looks to be tiny seaweed noodles.

It's staring him in the face.

"It's good, isn't it?" Korra smiles, raising a spoonful of soup to her mouth. Mako swallows, still in stalemate with the eyeball, and digs his spoon in. He tries to avoid it, taking a spoon from the outer edges.

When he puts it in his mouth, he's surprised. "It is good!"

"See? Told you I could cook." Korra laughs, pointing at him. Mako nods in agreement, suddenly feeling very hungry as he scoops spoon after spoon of fish meat and noodle and vegetable – he pushes the eye out of his way, sinking the spoon deeper to get at the heavier stuff at the bottom.

"Whoa, slow down there, Cool Guy." Korra leans over the table, brow raised at his enthusiasm. "There's plenty more."

"Sorry," he wipes some dribble off the side of his mouth, taking the next scoop a bit slower than before. "I forgot how hungry I was."

"I'm glad you like it." Korra blows on her bowl and the steam floats and sticks to the lamp above their heads. "I'll have to give some to Bolin sometime; I'm sure he'll _love_ it."

Mako takes another spoonful, chuckling at the thought of his brother getting his hands on this. "I'm sure he would."

He bites down-

-and the eyeball goes _squish_ between his teeth.

He has to ball his hand into a fist to keep himself in control, but Korra notices all the same, and she looks at him with question.

"Something wrong?"

He still has it in his mouth as he mumbles out "No, no-" he swallows and the eyeball, cut in two, slides down his throat. It hits his stomach and he's half-sure that he can physically _feel_ it land among the other contents in its own little 'eyeball-stomach zone'.

He coughs and sets his spoon down. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look a little sick…"

"I just feel a little bloated, is all." He lifts a hand, patting his stomach lightly. "I'll be done for now, if that's alright."

"It's fine! You should go lie down if you're not well."

"Alright," he stands and heads toward the bedroom. "Call me when you're done. I'll help you clean up."

He can hear her softly agree but he's already walked over the hall and into their bedroom. Flopping onto the bed back-first, he stares at the ceiling, then to his stomach where he can still feel the stare of that eye on his face. He covers it with his hand, feeling the softness of his clothes and looks back to the ceiling. He hopes that won't happen again.

Next time, he's keeping a better watch on what she puts into that soup.

**:Fin:**

_I told myself I wasn't going to write another food-story but then I saw a picture with soup and a particularly large eyeball in the center and I just had to do it. Also gave me an opportunity to try out a new method for writing dialogue. Not sure if you'll notice, but I'm very happy with the results. ^^_


	29. The Long Way Around

**Title: **The Long Way Around  
**Word Count: **339**  
Summary: **[With a space-metropolis overrun by man-eating creatures, you'd expect them to get along… | Mako. Korra. Dead Space 2 AU]

**be-the-peaf ·** Prompt 020 – lost

-.-

**Note: this is based off the game Dead Space 2 (which I've been playing a lot lately so that's where this came from) but I tried to keep it pretty simple in the event that someone has no idea what this game is about.**

-.-

"Can't you get through that any faster?" Korra asks in an annoyed voice, standing guard as Mako crouches next to a control panel, trying to hack through the door.

"Not really," Mako grits through his teeth, electricity crackling as he cuts through another wire. "Just give me a minute."

Korra huffs and raises her plasma-cutter to her face, listening as the building creaks and breaks apart and she swears on their lives she can hear something moving above her. Previous experiences have told her that's never good, and she eyes the ventilation shaft on the far wall.

"We may not have a minute," she says. Mako hurries to unlock the door and before long they're hearing the sound of latches and gears turning as the door finally opens. Korra shines her light through the room, which is strewn with broken equipment and metal wires hanging out of openings in the ceiling. Mako points his light further into the room, taking a few cautious steps inside.

"Be careful," he says under his breath, although it doesn't even need to be said. They walk to the center of the room, looking around the various doorways that are open to them. Korra squints and reads the faded letters of the phrase 'Transportation Hub' marked beside a door.

"That's where we need to go." She says and begins to head to the door but Mako quickly grabs onto her arm to keep her in her place.

"Wait." He says, pulling back on her arm. "Not yet. The tram is down; we need to head through this other door to get it fixed before we can move on."

"Isn't that a little out of the way?" Korra says, looking down the path. "It's completely in the wrong direction of where we need to be."

"It's the only way we can go right now."

"Fine." She sighs, "But don't blame me if you get us lost trying to find our way back."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He says and waves her on. "Let's go."

**:Fin:**

_It's been a while since I've updated this..._**  
**


	30. Sweet Fruit

**Title: **Sweet Fruit**  
Word Count: **529**  
Summary: **[Korra tries to get Mako out of bed. He gets her back into it. | Makorra. Fluff. Apartment!Makorra]

**Rating: **K+

-.-

It's been fifteen minutes since Korra drug herself out of bed. After a quick trip to the bathroom and another to the kitchen, she wanders back into the bedroom, munching on a peach from the bowl on the counter. Mako is laying in a mess of white sheets, limbs sprawled in every direction. She sighs and walks over to the bed.

"Come on, Mako." She nudges his side. "Get up. You'll be late for work."

Mako swallows but doesn't make a sound and Korra pouts, taking another bite of the fruit. Licking her lips, she rounds the bed and reaches for the blinds, pulling them up quickly. Orange sunlight crosses the room in a blur and Mako shifts, throwing a heavy arm over his face to shield it from the blinding light. Korra leans on the frame of the window, laughing softly at his attempts to remain in bed.

Then Korra has an idea and she quietly sneaks over to Mako's side of the bed. She leans in until she's right above his face, her hair trailing the skin of his arm. And she takes a bite out of the peach, smacking it through her mouth.

"Makoooooo…" she says, breathing the scent of the fruit on his face. "Time to get up."

Mako smirks for all but a second before he reaches over, grabbing Korra by her waist and pulling her onto the bed. It all happens so quickly, Korra has to take a moment to adjust herself. Mako props himself up with an elbow, smiling at her. She shoves his shoulder.

"Jerk." She says, but she's also laughing, so Mako doesn't take it too seriously. He takes the fruit, still in her hand, and holds it between them.

"Morning." He says, biting into the fruit. Juice flows out of the corners of his mouth. Korra takes it back.

"That's mine."

"I bought it."

"That's got nothing to do with it." She says firmly, "Get your own."

Mako shifts and reaches for it again but Korra rolls over, holding it on the other side of the bed. He pulls himself across the bed, wrapping an arm over her side. He looks down at her and Korra buries her face a little ways into the bed, unnerved by the warm look in his eyes. He ignores it, propping his chin on her arm and looks out the window. She can feel the scratch of the stubble on his face and she looks up at him.

"You have to get to work, you know." She says.

"I know." He sighs, pressing his face into her arm. His gaze held to the glass. "I just want to spend some time with you first."

Korra smiles, turning her body slightly to face him. Mako rolls and lies down next to her, their faces inches apart and brushes the hair from her eyes. She touches the skin of his arm, warm and soft from the sun.

Then, she pulls her other hand up between them; the half-eaten fruit held loosely in her fingers.

Mako smiles. Korra snorts and soon their bedroom is filled with the sound of laughter, and the scent of sweet fruit.

**:Fin:**

_Just some Makorra fluff because I wanted to write some._


	31. Skipping Stones

**Title: **Skipping Stones**  
Word Count: **967**  
Summary: **[Mako skips stones and Korra bests him in more ways than one. | Makorra.]

-.-

**prompt ·** bumpy

-.-

Despite what it may look from the city, Air Temple Island is a big place. Full of buildings, pathways and a whole load of trees (10,552 trees said the little girl… or he thinks it is) Mako still hasn't had the time to properly go about and explore some of the more uninhabited parts of the island, so he spends what free-time he does have on it to roam along it's many dirt and cobblestone paths, if only to find some unexplored venture. No matter how boring it may be when he finds it.

He spent his last journey walking along the northern beach, kicking up white sand and looking out to the horizon to the city until the cold air drew him back inside. This time he wants to search around the southern part of the island, out where the sky meets the ocean.

He walks past the training circle and the temple and finds a small path leading down the cliff. The waves come up from the south and crash against the rock, sending mist and moisture into the air and Mako has to be careful the further down he goes. The rock is slippery, but he makes his way down to a small gravelly beach. The rocks spread and shift under his weight and the sea breeze makes the air cold and damp. He won't stay here long; he'll just do a quick run down the beach.

But then he sees someone else sitting further down the strip of land. He stuffs his hands inside his pockets.

_Of course it's her._

-.-

Korra hears the sound of feet on the rock and lifts her head, slightly unsurprised that it's Mako walking toward her. She stretches out one leg, leaning back on her hands as he stops at her side, looking down at her. The sun is still high in the sky and Korra squints to face him.

"Hey," she says, shielding her eyes from the sunlight. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugs. "Exploring the island."

"Find anything interesting?" she motions to her side and he sits, leaning back on the palms of his hands. Mako looks out to the sea; the waves spreading on the rocks and the blue sky and the place on the horizon where it and the water meet – it's quiet a view, to be so spread out, almost looking at nothing. But Mako knows there's so much out there, he just can't see it and he breathes, feels the sun hit his face.

"Yeah, I guess." He says, closing his eyes for a moment. "The view's nice."

She nods her head in agreement. He opens his eyes.

"Why are you here?" he asks. "Don't you have stuff to do?"

"I finished my training with Tenzin a while ago; thought I'd come down here." She explains. Then with a flick of her wrist she takes some water from the air, spinning a small circle above her open hand. Mako watches the water spin, tilting his head to the side.

He gets up, brushing the dust and water from his pants and leans down, taking a few small stones in hand. Walking to the edge of the beach, he takes them, one-by-one, and throws them out into the sea. They skip along the water two or three times before disappearing altogether. After he's done with those he takes more from his feet, and proceeds to skip them as well.

It isn't long until Korra walks up beside him, a bushel of stones hovering between them. Mako raises his eyebrows and smirks, taking one of the floating stones. She takes one too; skipping the smooth pebble eight times before it sinks far beneath the waves. Korra grins and Mako shakes his head.

"You're cheating, you know." He says and she is quick to lose her smile and pout, swaying her hip to one side.

"And how's that?" she asks.

"You're earthbending, aren't you?" he replies, skipping another rock with a sharp turn of his wrist. "That's cheating."

Korra shakes her head and takes another rock. "I'm not earthbending, Mako. I'm just that good." She throws and counts seven that time. The next nine.

"Yeah. Right." Mako says sharply, rolling his eyes. He's about to throw another stone when Korra steps in front of him, blocking his path with her hands planted on her hips. Mako stands straight and lowers his hand.

"How can I prove it? That I'm not cheating."

"I don't know." He says, stretching his neck. "Now will you get out of the way?"

But Korra doesn't. If anything, she gets closer; her face leaning right into his and he feels a wave of heat go over him that is not from the sun. He looks away, over to the ground and hopes that his cheeks aren't _too_ red. Thankfully, Korra doesn't seem to care.

"I'm not cheating; I told you before." She says in a determined voice, stern and unshakable like the cliff of stone behind them. He takes a step back, making distance between them.

"Alright, alright. I believe you."

Korra smirks and her face is one of immediate superiority; a _holier-than-thou_ sort of look and she walks cooly to the path leading up the cliff. Mako rolls his eyes and with nothing else to do, follows her. But right before they reach the cliff, Korra makes a sudden stop.

"Oh, Mako?"

"What?" he asks, still walking forward and Korra turns, her feet making a next arc on the ground and suddenly all Mako knows is that he somehow ended up on the ground with gravel crunching all around him. He sputters out the dust blown up by the rock and Korra is stalking over him with the biggest smirk he's ever seen.

"Now _that_ was some earthbending."

**:Fin:**

_This is not what I was supposed to be writing tonight but oh well~_

_Reviews and comments are always appreciated. ;)_


	32. Tough Luck

**Title: **Tough Luck  
**Word Count: **571  
**Summary: **[In the aftermath of the championship tournament, Mako has a broken arm. Korra is there, but doesn't seem to put things right. | Mako. Korra. Ep. 6 AU]

**AU set after Episode 6** | Amon never attacked the arena and the championship match goes take a different twist.

-.-

**be-the-peaf ·** Prompt 023 – Luck Be The Lady Tonight / Lady Luck

-.-

It's tough work; healing a broken bone. It's something that takes time, patience and a lot of energy and Korra does not want to mess this up. She's careful, moving the water slowly over his arm as the room shines with bright blue light. It's quiet and Mako's doing his best to hold in the pain as she works. His gaze is hard, his jawline tight as he stares at his broken arm and holds it as steady as possible. Not moving a muscle.

"You're lucky I'm a healer," she says, trying to get his mind on something other than the pain. "This would have set you back weeks or months without proper care."

"I would have found one eventually," he says with a straight voice, his arm shaking as she goes over it once more. The water is cool and it does well to bring down the black and yellow bruising puckering up around the skin underneath his forearm. Right where the earthdisc hit in their last match. It was a hard hit.

"Besides," he says, squeezing his lips together. "This isn't exactly the first time I've had to deal with a broken bone."

She draws her eyebrows together and doesn't say anything. It was probably a mistake, trying to get him to talk while they were still on uneven terms and she does her best to heal him up as quickly as possible. But there's something lingering in her, a question on the tip of her tongue that she has to ask.

"Why did you take that hit back there?" she asks, looking right in the eyes. "Why get in the way when you obviously had a chance to push them back?"

Mako scratches his neck with his good arm, suddenly nervous and disgruntled. He's not sure what to say and his brow tightens to a point, even if it not much of a change to his previous expression.

"I don't know." He finally says, his gaze dropping as he thinks about how the Wolfbats had gone at her with all three elements and her, just getting up from their previous assaults, utterly defenseless with no way to fight back. It just didn't seem right. He had gotten in the way; paid for it with a broken bone and a lost championship match. He sighs, rubbing at his forehead.

"I guess it was just instinct; to protect you." He adds. Korra almost freezes the water attached to his arm. Stares at him.

"You didn't have to do that." She says. "You could have pushed them back, gotten us into the next round-"

"-and then we'd be in for another wave of cheap shots and dirty tricks." He finishes, his expression turning into one of anger. "We would have come out with worse injuries that this and the refs wouldn't have done a damn thing to stop it."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. I've seen those bastards play before and I thought that maybe, with us, it could have been different." He says, pulling his arm from her. He flexes it a few times and she can tell by the way he's moving it that the bone is not fully healed. But Mako doesn't sit back down.

"This is good enough. Thanks."

Mako walks away, his arm still broken and Korra doesn't do a thing to stop him. She just sits and hopes he'll come back.

He doesn't.

**:Fin:**

_Okay that didn't really have anything to do with the prompt at all but I'm going to go with it because I've been writing all day and couldn't think of any other ideas for this one that would come out right and this just flew out of my fingers like water._


	33. In They Go

**Title**: In They Go  
**Word Count:** 759  
**Summary:** [They finally have their date. | Police!Mako. Firefighter!Korra. AU.]

**Rating: **K+

-.-

**prompt from multishippingexpert (on tumblr)·** _how about noodles?_

**Notes:**_ Finally writing the would-be sequel to **Chapter 25: It's a Dat****e**. Read it if you want a fuller picture on the characters in this AU, but I tried to make it not necessary to read._

-.-

The date doesn't go exactly as planned. He turns up late because of work and she ends up at the wrong restaurant altogether. It's a bit of a jam, but they finally manage to make the right plans a few weeks later, clearing their schedules, putting time off from their jobs in the city.

He picks her up at her place at eight, leaning on his station-issued motorcycle outside her stoop as she rushes out the door while trying to put her shoe on. She sits on the seat behind him, breathless, wrapping her arms over his chest as he navigates through the town. Her grip tightens and she tells him to go faster, grinning like a child as they round a tight corner. He finds an empty street and races down it, the engine roaring under his command towards the restaurant.

They arrive at Narook's fifteen minutes later and they're both chilled from the wind and breathing out white puffs into the cold air. She's still smiling from the ride; her hair a mess on her head and he holds the door open as she tries to even it out. They order a table and the waiter brings them glasses of water as they sort over the menu. For once, everything is going as they planned. It's a nice evening out.

Korra peels through the menu, deciding on what dish she'll have tonight. "So have you been busy down at the station?"

"A bit." He sighs, "I've been assigned to a lot of patrols the last few weeks; a lot of stuff going on." Mako runs his finger between the green seaweed noodles and the sea prune soup. Neither sound very appetizing at this point, but he'll probably go with the former. He's used to that, at least.

"Must be tough, being on the job so long." Korra says, putting her menu flat on the table. "We don't get that much down at the firehouse, we're only assigned a day or two of work a week. 24-hour shifts."

"And I get the escorts with you out of all that?" he grins. "I must be lucky."

"You wish."

"That must be nice though," he says, scanning through the list one last time. "Having all that time off."

"It gets boring quickly," Korra shrugs. "I work at the boxing gym as an instructor when I don't have a shift. It's decent, pays the bills."

Mako looks up, his interest peaking as he leans on the table. "I didn't know that. Which gym do you work for?"

"Toza's Boxing and Martial Art Ring. It's on the east side along the bay." She takes a drink from her water glass, her mouth feeling thick and dry under the hot lights.

"I might have to stop by sometime, get a workout in." he chuckles, taping his finger on the end of his straw. "So what are you going to get?"

"Seaweed noodles, they're my favorite."

"I was thinking the same."

"Great minds think alike." She smiles, haling down the waiter with the rise of her hand. They order the food, handing their menus back and leaning into their seats as the time before the meal ticks by in a crawl. With everything said about their jobs out there, Korra puts conversation on the gym, explaining the various sets and drills she does with her students through punches into the air. She hits him in the face, just once. They have a good laugh.

"Sorry, sorry!" she says between fits of laughter. "I didn't realize you were that close."

Mako suppresses his smile, tending his fingers on the end of his nose. "It's fine, really."

"Let's hope our food gets here soon," she says. "You might not last the night at this rate."

"Ah, perfect timing." He says, spotting their waiter coming to them with a tray in hand. "I think that's the meal."

The waiter sets their bowls in front of them, steaming full of green noodles. Just the sight of it makes his mouth water. Korra's still smiling, her tongue peeking between her teeth as she takes her chopsticks in hand. Then she reaches for her glass, raising it between the table. He follows suit with his, holding the slippery glass before hers.

"To a good meal," she says, clinking the edge of his glass. "Glad we finally got around to it."

"Yeah, me too." He takes a sip before setting it down. Takes his chopsticks and lifts a mound of noodles into his mouth. She does the same.

In they go.

**:Fin:**

_Hmm… not sure what to think of this but I guess it'll do for now. :|_

_Also I'll make this clear before anyone asks (even though they won't) both the title and the last line are in reference to the fact that in this AU setting Mako and Korra don't know each other that well. They've only really met on the job, and even then it's rare and few times in between. This is one of the first times they would have been able to spend a long time along in each other's company, so they're going into this new relationship that could take any number of turns. (whew)_


	34. Not Asking

**Title: **Not Asking  
**Word Count: **432  
**Summary: **[She just had to learn how to ride it herself. | Makorra. Fluff.]

-.-

**a really old prompt from aangisdead (on tumblr)** **·** bicycle

-.-

She had a wobble.

Okay, it was more than a wobble (shaking and tipping over would be better terms).

You'd think after riding a polarbear-dog of all things and training as the _Avatar_ she would have better balance than this. And yet it had taken her twenty minutes just to figure out how to keep herself steady on the damn two-wheeled machine.

She wasn't even off the ground yet.

Mako sighs.

She was going to break it, fall off, or – _something_.

Needless to say, he was worried. It wasn't looking too good.

"Steady, Korra." he says, his arms stretched out in the air around her in case she fell (again). "I don't want you breaking my bike. If you do the station will have me pay for a replacement."

"Yes, I heard you the first fifty times." Korra replies harshly, blowing a stray hair from her face as she leans over the bike. "I've almost got this… just wait."

"You said that ten minutes ago," he sighs, leaning with his hand on his hip. He motions to her with the other. "Just let me help you, alright? It'll go much faster."

Korra shakes on the seat, wobbling the handle-bar as she places a foot to the side of the bike. "I almost-whoa!" she says as the bike tips with the shifting weight. Lucky for both of them, he's there in a step, holding the bike's heavy body up with minor effort. He steadies her back in place with a chuckle only to notice afterward that her arms are stiff and her fingers are white against the grip. He places a hand on her shoulder, bringing her back to reality.

"You okay?"

Korra blinks a few slow times and nods.

"Yeah… I'm fine." She says, trying to smile. Mako sighs, shaking his head as he rounds his leg across the back of the bike, pressing himself right against her. She goes stiff again as he sticks his head next to her neck.

"What are you doing?" she says, glancing back at him.

"Just relax and loosen your grip." He takes a light hold on her wrists, directing her hands and bending her elbows. "I'll hold the bike steady while you get on the footrests."

"I thought I told you I didn't want your help." She mutters, putting one foot on the bike. Mako takes hold of her waist as she finally gets on all the way. He leans into her ear and the corners of his lips are curled up.

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

This time, she smiles for real.

**:Fin:**

_This was a really old prompt that I had actually written something for when I had gotten it but never quite liked so I stuffed it away in incomplete folders and forgot about it for months afterwards. Finally brought it out for a bit of revision. I like this version much better. _:P


End file.
